Toy Story 3 Trivia
Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from Toy Story 3. Cameos * Andy has a poster of an Omnidroid in his room. (from The Incredibles) * When Buzz is being fixed after he is reprogrammed to be evil, the batteries he uses are BnL batteries (from WALL•E). * On Andy's bulletin board there is a postcard from Carl and Ellie. (from the movie Up ) * There is a turtle sticker on Andy's bedroom door. The turtle on the sticker is possibly Crush or Squirt from Finding Nemo. * As in Toy Story and Toy Story 2, Andy's mom's car license plate is A113. * For a split-second, one of the kids running the Caterpillar Room has Lightning McQueen's number, 95, the same way and style it is shown on him. * Before the kids run in to play when the other toys in the Caterpillar room hide, the toys under the table shaking are a reference to the short film Tin Toy. * A small blue toy that seems to resemble Flik from A Bug's Life can be seen in the background of a couple scenes at Sunnyside Daycare as a hopping spring toy (it can first be seen hiding under a bucket behind Buzz before the Caterpillar kids come into the room). However, Lee Unkrich confirmed on his Twitter account that the toy in question is not meant to be Flik. http://twitter.com/leeunkrich/status/15494873326 * Sid, the violent teenager from Toy Story, makes a cameo appearance at the beginning and end of the film. He is the garbage man who is wearing Sid's signature skull t-shirt and is listening to heavy metal. Re-Used Animation * A scene from the first Toy Story is recreated when Andy is at his toy chest, deciding whether he should keep Woody or Buzz. Unlike last time, however, Andy chooses Woody. Other Trivia *Unlike the last Toy Story movies, which were released on November, Toy Story 3 is scheduled to be released in June. * Lee Unkrich (the director of Toy Story 3), recently announced on his Twitter account that Wheezy, RC, and Bo Peep among other characters will be not in Toy Story 3, as some of Andy's toys have been sold, missing, broken or thrown away. * Pay attention to the bulletin board in Andy's room when Woody is climbing to the top of the dresser, not only do you find easter eggs from other Pixar movies, but you also find out (thanks to an award), that Andy's real name is Andrew Davis. * Despite the fact that in Toy Story 2, Andy overstuffs Woody's arm, it seems perfectly fine in Toy Story 3. * Although The Prospector tells Woody that Andy won't take him to college, the preview for Toy Story 3 shows that Andy has intentions of doing that. * The babydoll at Sunnyside Daycare has a broken eye, which may be a reference to Babyface. * So far the only Pixar sequel at the moment with the longest running time. * Toy Story 3 has longest running time for a Toy Story film which is 102 minutes. References Category:Trivia Trivia